


Он убеждает себя

by JustyAly



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Расс все равно стоит на своем, размышления
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то вроде коды к 1х10.<br/>Перенесение действий и эмоций в текст.<br/>Посмотрим немного на жизнь Расса  и его отношение к Милту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он убеждает себя

Расс не знает, что бесит его больше. Серьезно, он просто не может осознать.  
Милт сидит на пассажирском в его раздолбанной машине в трубочкой пытается достать из стакана взбитые сливки. Холодный кофе? Серьезно, Милт, ты вообще серьезный ФБРовец или кто?  
Милк кичится технологиями ФБР, у него лучше машина, у него лучше просто все. И это бесит неимоверно. Ну, Расса бесит. Все остальные почему-то в диком восторге.  
Расс думает о том, что никогда, черт возьми, никогда ему не удавалось сыграть первую роль, никогда он не был выдающимся, никогда его так не любили и им никогда так не вдохновлялись.  
Милт приносит ему кофе, Милт тянет с собой на расследования ФБР, Милт ставит на его телефон отслеживающую программу, потому что волнуется, а Рассу в ответ хочется врезать по этой смазливой мордашке, заставляющей людей быть добрее, относиться к нему лучше, чем к самому Рассу.  
Почему тебя сослали сюда, что ты натворил?  
Эти вопросы крутятся на языке каждый раз, как Расс видит его. И они часто оказываются заданными вслух, на что Милт придумывает неимоверные и прекрасные истории. Но кто ж поверит. Да-да, все. Кроме Расса.  
Есть что-то в этой доброжелательности и открытости, что-то наигранное, неправильное, что-то такое темное, что должно быть покрыто тоннами лжи для сокрытия. Расс намерен докопаться. Однажды. И он не поддастся на всю эту псевдо дружбу, участливость и будто бы искреннее желание помочь. Милт еще и Холли приплел, будто бы знает лучше, будто... К черту, к черту его советы.  
Почему.  
Расса передергивает от этих мыслей.  
_«Они умоляют позвонить тем, кто их любит, сказать, что все в порядке. Ты — нет. Мне даже жаль тебя»._  
А Рассу не жаль, наверное. Холли путешествует с каким-то чудесным придурком, а ему лучше так. В окружении людей, которые идут за Милтом, с самим Милтом, которого, может, следовало бы отвезти в пустыню и бросить там.  
Гребанный же свет.  
Ему колют инсулин, а он не может вспомнить, что же с ним может случиться. Кома? Или при стрессе наоборот полезно? Аритмия? Да, наверное. Ну, плохо ему точно станет. Он думает о том, сумела ли Гузиевич сделать хоть что-нибудь. Учитывая, что инсулин все-таки ему вкололи — нет.  
Милт предлагает себя вместо Расса, и тому хочется кинуть что-нибудь в экран. И так глупо не позволить своему похитителю пойти на этот обмен.  
_Я не смогу жить с мыслью, что этот человек спас мне жизнь._  
У него есть жизнь, он уверен.  
Упрямый, он все-таки достает пилу. Наручники через силу, но поддаются. Чертов Милт, который не спас.  
Когда он видит этот дурацкий жилет ФБР, сердце заходится даже сильнее, чем когда он ожидал нападения. Чертов. Чертов гребанный Милт. Руки скованы, колени подкашиваются, и он просто едва ли не врезается в Милта, позволяя обнять себя и притянуть ближе. Нахрен все, что думалось прежде. Ему нужен Милт прямо сейчас. Тот утыкается носом ему в волосы, когда раздается шум от команды подкрепления, и Расс отскакивает на пару шагов, поводя плечами, сбрасывая наваждение.  
Милт смотрит на него своими честными глазищами и тянет за собой, наверх, к знакомым действиям, к расследованию. Голова проясняется окончательно уже перед порогом церкви. Расс смотрит на Милта, такого романтика, позволяет провести церемонию, и почему-то именно он оказывается прикованным наручниками к этому идиоту-похитителю.  
Ничего не изменилось, наверное. У всех же бывают минуты слабости, правда?  
Когда Милт зовет его выпить пива, дважды, второй раз едва ли не откровенно-просяще, он отказывает. Они не друзья и едва ли коллеги. Милт все еще заносчивый, эгоистичный ублюдок, и этого не изменит его показушное спасение Расса. И вообще тот уже почти выбрался сам. И ему плевать, что дрожание ног так и осталось, и что он может почувствоваться тяжелые руки на своих плечах и запах его рубашки, как только закроет глаза. Спасибо, Милт, но нет.  
Он не одинок.  
Он просто пьет пиво дома в темноте под бесшумный свет от телевизора.  
Милт смотрит ему вслед, когда он уходит.


End file.
